


La soledad de la conquista

by sara_f_black



Series: Conquista [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La posibilidad de que no quisiera hablar con él era obvia, pero Loki estaba seguro de que su mente tendría un lugar al cual llegar en caso de proyectarla. </p><p>Era un hecho que al menos podría espantar el aburrimiento un rato. </p><p>Aunque en realidad sabía que eso se trataba de algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La soledad de la conquista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heka/gifts).



> Basado en la escena de Avengers donde Loki conversa con los Chitauri, así como en el trailer de Thor TDW.

Estaba aburrido. Cansado del tiempo solitario, del silencio tedioso y la absoluta falta de novedades. Las antisépticas paredes blancas, el mobiliario insulso y la falta de ventanas encerraban su existencia gris e interminablemente invariable. 

Loki podía soportar muchas cosas, pero odiaba el aburrimiento. 

Sabía que Thor vendría por él eventualmente. Todavía estaba molesto por todo lo sucedido en Midgard, pero en algún momento se le pasaría. Estaba seguro de ello. Su (ex)hermano no podía vivir enojado con él por siempre. 

Sin embargo, mientras tanto la espera se podría hacer larga. 

Acostado en la cama de su celda, mirando el techo impecablemente blanco, sentía el tiempo pasar. Se permitía fantasear sobre las distintas maneras en que podría burlar la confianza de Thor cuando regresara por él a su prisión. Rememoraba con escalofríos la caída por el agujero negro. Sus encuentros con los Chitauri. 

Todo lo que había aprendido. 

Sonreía para sí cuando pensaba en ello. Los Chitauri podían querer su cabeza. No le importaba. Ni pensaba dejarse atrapar ni desaprovechar su habilidad para manipular a Thor por su protección. Pero independientemente de sus amenazas, no podrían quitarle todos los conocimientos que había recopilado con ellos. 

Aunque ninguno pudiera salvarlo del aburrimiento durante su encierro. 

O quizá uno sí. 

Odin les había enseñado que no era posible comunicarse con otro planeta más que viajando a través del Biforst. 

Loki había aprendido joven que era posible viajar por otros medios, pero en sus viajes por el universo había descubierto que si bien el cuerpo tenía límites para viajar, la mente podía proyectarse de manera casi ilimitada si se sabía cómo hacerlo… 

Y si tenía un lugar al cual llegar. 

Sólo había un lugar en el universo en el que Loki podía pensar que su mente sería bien recibida en caso de intentar hacer contacto. Cuando se lo había planteado la respuesta había sido tan rápida y definitiva que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo. 

La posibilidad de que no quisiera hablar con él era obvia, pero Loki estaba seguro de que su mente tendría un lugar al cual llegar en caso de proyectarla. 

Era un hecho que al menos podría espantar el aburrimiento un rato. 

Aunque en realidad sabía que eso se trataba de algo más. 

\------------------------------------------- 

-Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. O realmente eres tú o realmente necesito empezar a tomar un tratamiento. 

Loki sonrió para sí. 

-¿Cuál opción prefieres? –preguntó él con tono bajo pero tranquilo. 

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin moverse, pero sin atacar, a pesar de tener el taser en su mano. 

Su imagen se había materializado frente a ella, como un holograma formándose en la nada. Miró con aparente desinterés a su alrededor decidiendo que aquella debía ser la habitación de Darcy Lewis. 

-Ninguna de las dos es buena para mi sanidad mental –replicó ella finalmente. 

Una tímida y dudosa sonrisa hizo amago de formarse en sus labios. Loki hubiera preferido no encontrar a la vez un destello de miedo en su mirada. 

-Te he extrañado, Darcy Lewis. 

Nunca antes una frase para recuperar una confianza que necesitaba de su parte le había sabido de una forma tan amarga a verdad. 

Ella lo había extrañado también. Podía verlo en su mirada.

-Nosotros esperábamos no verte por acá de nuevo –dijo ella con marcado resentimiento. 

Loki sabía que lo decía en serio, igual que sabía que no sería capaz de decirlo en primera persona singular. 

Le gustaría poder estirar la mano y acariciar su mejilla, pero no era más que una proyección de una mente con forma humana. 

También le habría gustado presentarse ante ella de la manera apropiada, con su armadura de lujo, brillante como un dios, poderoso e inalcanzable. Sin embargo, sabía que eso de poco le ayudaría. Lo culpaba, le reprochaba todo lo sucedido en la Tierra, así que por eso había optado por mostrarse tal y como estaba. 

Si Darcy Lewis quería ver remordimiento y castigo, los vería. La percepción no era más que una ilusión. 

Lo que no pensaba dejarle ver eran las punzadas de dolor que acompañaban ese tipo de comunicación. No le importaba aguantarlas a cambio de esto. 

-Supongo que no. Mi última visita estuvo particularmente acontecida. Creo que quedó claro que tenemos puntos de vista diferentes. 

-Es una forma de decirlo –musitó Darcy. 

Loki se mantuvo impasible: disculparse por lo sucedido no estaba dentro de sus planes y le parecía que ella lo sabía. Lo que realmente le intrigaba era cómo se lo tomaría. 

Notó que ella lo miraba con atención. Su mirada se detuvo en la palidez acentuada de su piel, las ojeras algo exageradas en su proyección, su ropa fea e inadecuada… luego levantó la mirada y al fin, sonrió aunque intentó evitarlo. 

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? –Preguntó conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa–. Se ve… diferente. 

Con cualquier otra persona, se hubiera ofendido e irritado. Con Darcy, podía tomar su risa como una buena señal de empezar a recuperar terreno. La chica había movido la conversación a terreno neutral mientras procesaba lo que sucedía. 

Podía lidiar con eso. 

Sin embargo, Darcy Lewis seguía siendo la misma: no resultaba fácil y predecible tratar con ella, por lo que disfrutaba cada momento del proceso. 

-La prisión no es el mejor lugar para el estilismo. 

Ella todavía parecía divertida, a pesar del miedo y la inquietud que evidentemente sentía. 

-Depende. Ese look podría causar furor entre alguna gente por acá… 

Loki arqueó una ceja. 

-¿Es eso una invitación, Darcy Lewis? ¿Eres parte de ese grupo?

Ella le devolvió el mismo gesto aunque ignoró la segunda pregunta evitando un momento su mirada. 

-¿Acaso necesitas una? Ya estás aquí –exclamó. Luego lo miró con una nueva emoción aflorando en su rostro. Curiosidad. Intriga–. ¿Estás aquí? 

Loki guardó silencio. Estaba disfrutando demasiado la sucesión de sentimientos y pensamientos reflejados en el rostro de Darcy. La manera en que su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, los labios entreabiertos como si estuviera a punto de decir algo sin llegar a hacerlo… la manera en que instintivamente se acercaba como si quisiera confirmar lo que ella misma estaba preguntando. 

-Es un hecho que estoy perdiendo la cabeza –murmuró finalmente la chica, como si no esperara ya una respuesta y temiera estarlo imaginando todo. 

-No. No estoy ahí –replicó él finalmente–. No exactamente. 

Darcy terminó de acercarse. Levanto una mano titubeante, como si no se decidiera a tocarle. 

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó sin animarla ni alejarse. 

-Por la Tierra –replicó ella tras un momento de meditar su respuesta. No parecía temer realmente por ella misma. Bien. Finalmente terminó de extender la mano, la cual atravesó la figura incorpórea que Loki podía proyectar para ella. La retiró de inmediato asustada–. ¿Esto es magia? ¿Qué haces? 

-Es complicado –respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Darcy se cruzó de brazos. Loki la recordaba justamente así, caminando por un parque cerca de la biblioteca donde se habían conocido, retándolo a repetir las calles y lugares que le había enseñado. Parecía que había sido ayer, pero ella seguramente pensaba que había sido hacía mucho ya. El tiempo transcurría diferente para los humanos. 

-¿Cuándo no lo es? –replicó Darcy con tono cansado. 

Loki decidió no responder a eso y en su lugar le explicó cómo se estaba comunicando, encerrado todavía en su celda en Asgard. 

-Entonces, estás aquí pero no estás aquí –resumió ella cuando terminó de explicarle cómo se estaba apareciendo en la mitad de su apartamento.

-Así es –replicó él manteniendo la calma que se había obligado a tener en todo momento. 

Ella entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, como si tratara de encontrar la trampa en aquello. 

-A Jane le encantaría estudiar esto. 

Loki torció el gesto. 

-No podría aparecerme ante Jane. Para que esto funcione, el receptor tiene que tener interés en recibir el mensaje. 

Darcy se ruborizó y Loki sonrió. La sensación triunfadora de hacerla sonrojarse seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Sin embargo, eso nunca la había hecho retraerse y ahora tampoco. Lo miró resuelta, retrocediendo un par de pasos. 

-¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó mirándolo de manera incisiva. 

-Me aburro –respondió con él sinceridad. 

Era el dios de la mentira y el engaño. Sabía usar las verdades a su favor. Aquella era suficiente: no tenía por qué decirle las otras razones que prefería de momento no expresar en voz alta. 

-¿Me quieres de entretención? –exclamó ella enarcando una ceja. 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó él con calma, aunque sabía que su expresión transmitía la posibilidad de que no fuera aquel su objetivo. 

El brillo especial en los ojos de ella le dejaba claro que Darcy Lewis sabía que era más que una distracción para su mente aburrida. 

Seguía siendo una mujer lista. 

-No te seré de utilidad –dijo finalmente. Parecía algo ofendida–. Terminé mis créditos hace un rato ya, no trabajo con SHIELD. 

Así que eso creía. Un arrebato de furia recorrió a Loki. Su voz sonó fría como el hielo cuando habló de nuevo. 

-¿La última vez que nos vimos tuviste la impresión de que quería algo de ti, Darcy Lewis? 

Ella no se amedrentó. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella. 

-Querías llevarme contigo fuera de mi planeta, al que querías conquistar. ¿Te parece poco? 

No. Pero no se había tratado entonces sobre SHIELD y ahora tampoco. Sus planes inmediatos no estaban en Midgard. 

Su único interés en el planeta Tierra en ese momento era ella. 

-Es más de lo que puedo hacer ahora –le recordó él, todavía molesto.

Darcy no dejaba de estar un poco a la defensiva. Sin embargo, era evidente que había algo que sí quería hablar con él. Tardó un momento más en terminar de formularlo. 

-Si hubiera aceptado irme contigo, ¿no hubiera pasado todo esto en la Tierra? –la pregunta tenía un deje de culpa ineludible. 

Loki resopló y desvió la mirada. Habría tenido que probar su valía en algún lado. No hubiera estado tranquilo hasta intentarlo. 

No iba a estar tranquilo hasta lograrlo. 

-Habría sucedido en algún lado –contestó con indiferencia. 

Darcy se mordió el labio inferior. Loki no sabía si oír eso la hacía sentir mejor ni por qué le preocupaba tanto si lo hacía. 

Hacía un tiempo ya había asumido que cuando se trataba de Darcy Lewis, su lógica funcionaba de manera diferente. 

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Darcy tras un momento. 

Loki la miró a los ojos fijamente. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo haría de nuevo? ¿La llevaría a otro planeta con él? ¿Busca algo de ella? 

Podría haber mentido, pero no lo hizo. 

-Ahora esto es todo lo que tenemos, Darcy Lewis. ¿No lo quieres?

Le sostuvo la mirada fijamente. Había más en juego que tener un espacio para espantar el aburrimiento desde su prisión. Ambos lo sabían. 

Al notar como ella se relajaba al fin y sonreía ligeramente sin tratar de evitarlo, prefirió callarse que en el futuro esperaba que tuvieran más. 

Mucho más.


End file.
